Love you for ever
by DaughterofVlad
Summary: A poem I wrote after watching the entire DN angel series, I was really sad that Dark's heart was broken by Rika, so I wrote this! okay so I know that people don't like poems but please read it!
1. Chapter 1

Alright so I wrote this cause I had just watched the entire DN Angel series, and I'm really pissed that Dark and Krad are dead, And I got all sad when they died and when that bitch left dark! So I'm writing this now! Enjoy!

I loved you, you spate the words back at my heart

I gave you my heart on a platter of gold, you threw it at my face

You saw my tears and just said more words of hate

I said I loved you no matter what, I said I would treasure your heart for eternity.

You said eternity was far too long, you said you could never love me

You said my immortality was the cause, my dreaded curse

If you truly think I am immortal, you are truly wrong.

The day you said you could never love me, I died

I hid my heart from every one who cared for me, I shut down

hidden behind a mask of seduction and charm, only you knew the truth

only you knew the pain I felt, the heart ach.

Yet even with all the pain in my heart I still am happy for the time we spent together

You are my star, my happy ending

I am nothing with out your smile, your touch.

With out you I will never be whole, there will never be your replacement

there is just an empty whole, where my heart once lay

the heart that you trampled with your words, the heart you spat on

the heart that loved you so, you my angel

my love, my Rika.

Okay so please review!


	2. Thanks

Okay so I would like to thank every one who reviewed.

Tora-Yasha Chan: I know I cried while writing it! DN Angel and phantom of the opera are the only two things that has ever made me cry!

Fayelyne Eclips: I know it I could jump into DN Angel, I would kick her little ass, and also I would steel Dark and Krad's hair! (Dark and Krad fan girl)

Sarah: Thank you! I don't like Rika either

HigaishanoKurai: I know, it is so insulting that she did that, stupid anime people they ruin good manga's all the time!

Okay so that is all the reviews I have for now.

Okay so news I'm starting a new DN Angel fic, yah it should be up in a few days, down below is the first preview:

Life sucks deal with it

Daisuki walked to school, wondering if the kids would be nice or not. Daisuki sighed, he was so different, and now to top things off Dark was wining about them moving in winter and so bikinis or some thing. As he got closer to the school he saw a huge clock, and the roof of a building; his high school.

Daisuki wondered if Dark would survive there, he had known the phantom thief for three years now, at the moment he was Seven teen. When he got to the front of the school he noticed it looked normal enough, there was a few kids sitting on the steps just doing nothing really, it seemed like a really good school; boy was he wrong.

"LOOK OUT!" Daisuki turned around and saw a girl running at him, she had long brown hair, amber eyes, she was extremely pretty, she was wearing a pair of black leather pants and a corset with sleeves made out of chains, she had army boots on her feet, and a piece of toast sticking out of her mouth. Daisuki tried to get out of the girls way but ended up getting hit head on.

He landed on his but, when he looked up the girl was offering him a hand, he took it and she helped him up. "You must be the new exchange student" she said with a smile, he nodded. "I'm Jeunelle!" she said, Daisuki shook her hand. "I'm Daisuki" Dai said, she then said some thing that made him little shocked.

"Ohayoo gozaimasu Daisuki-Kun" Jeunelle said in a perfect Japanese accent, Daisuki blinked, he even though Dark was shocked. "You can speak Japanese?" he asked, she nodded. "I'm still learning though" she replied, he smiled. "Hey would you like to see the school?" she asked, her smile only got bigger. "Um okay" Jeunelle pulled Daisuki into the school.

After the whole grand tour Jeunelle introduced Daisuki to her friends. "Daisuki meet Rayna, Corey and Ali, guys meet Daisuki" they all exchanged hello's. Rayna was a gunkish girl, she had a guitar on her back and a mullet. Corey had glasses on, Daisuki couldn't help but like her the most she seemed to be shy but really pretty with dirty blond hair and blue eyes. Ali was wearing a pair of black pants and a white corset.

"I feel a song coming on!" yelled Rayna, the girl started to play a part from iron ma when her guitar was pulled out of her hands and bashed over her head by Jeunelle. "Shut up you bloody fool!" yelled Jeunelle, Daisuki nudged away a little, the once smiling and kind girl just turned into the scariest thing he had ever seen.

'_I like her' _said Dark, Daisuki sighed; only Dark. "So Daisuki what class do you have?" asked Corey, Daisuki pulled out his schedule. Jeunelle pulled it out of his hands, and looked it over. "Hey you have the same classes as all of us!" she yelled, every one smiled. Daisuki looked over at Ali sighed was drawing some thing in a big black book. "What are you doing?" he asked, Ali showed him the picture, it was an anime version of him with wings.

Daisuki shuddered a little, the wings were black and he was wearing all leather. "Wow Ali you're getting really good!" said Rayna, Jeunelle nodded in agreement, and Corey smiled. "Hehehe thanks now for BLOOD! BWAHAHAHA!" Ali pulled out a red pencil and started to draw blood drops all over the page, Daisuki blinked.

The bell rang and the group entered the school, Corey showed him to his locker and told him to meet them at the bathrooms. As Daisuki put his things in his locker he saw a group of preps with bleach blond hair really long legs and skimpy outfits. _'God that is so disgusting'_ even Dark thought it was a little much. As he headed for the bathrooms he wondered yet again what had he gotten into?

Okay so that's the preview!


End file.
